Unexpected
by xxDibDabxx
Summary: Who'd have thought the brilliant Bellatrix Black had a crush on Albus Dumbledore, eh? Crack!fic Bellatrix/Dumbledore, of course. All characters OOC. One-shot.


**Unexpected**

**A/N: Hello all! This is a one-shot, crack!fic based on the one-sided pairing of Bellatrix/Dumbledore. I did actually cringe as I wrote every word of this! Slightly AU and completley crack, so please, don't take seriously and don't flame, you hath been warned! Everyone is OOC as far as I know :D Inspired by that damn crazy forum all my crack!fics come from, xoxLewrahxox's! Enjoy and don't forget to review x**

* * *

On my endless list of things I despise with every ember of my being, at the very top would most definitely be parties.

Coming at a very close second would undoubtedly be sniveling, witless idiots attempting to chat me up.

And so, being caged in the middle of a 'celebration' with yet another gibbering fool - this one called himself Severus Snape and the name alone told me to switch out of the conversation – was my own personal hell.

With a sigh that the greasy-haired imbecile ignored, I gazed around at the various strange faces in the room. Currently, my parents were hosting a so called party due to the fact that I and my sisters had been forced to move from our own school in beautiful Nice, and had to come to damp, pathetic England. This damn country had no taste in art, or good food, in fashion or in literature. Hell, they didn't even have culture here! Anyway, as I was saying, they were having this celebration because we were going to join Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh please.

I didn't even know any of these people, let alone want to know them. Andy loved the attention of course, taking any opportunity to twirl her dress with a sweet little smile. There had always been something off about that girl. Meanwhile, Cissy had gone off giggling with that Malfoy boy, perfectly smitten over that repulsive prat.

And then, I saw him.

My mother had pointed him out earlier, and I didn't even glance at the guy of course. Who actually listens to that deranged woman that calls herself my mother? But, this god I saw in front of me, oh, how wrong I had been not to take him in the first time! He was professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

He had brilliant, glassy sapphire eyes I could swim in forever, and behind those half-moon spectacles, he looked so intelligent! Garbed in bright emerald robes with an equally flamboyant hat, he made my heart skip a beat. I'd always loved a man with style. True, he was old, but he would have been a looker in his time. And who didn't go for the older men? With that grizzly beard, tucked under his belt, oh, he was simply gorgeous!

Grinning, I pushed Severus away, while he was in mid-sentence, with a hand in his face, my gaze locked on that sex-machine. I stood up, flaring in my newly found crush. Oh, hunky, I thought, just you wait!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I watched from the gap between the door and its frame, peering out and waiting. I knew I was drenched in shadow and no one could see me even if they were looking. And I also knew that any minute he would come walking down that corridor, because this was the only route to the bathroom my mother would allow guests to use.

My pulse began to race, and my palms to sweat when he came into view. And my only thoughts were 'Mmmmmm…….'

As he stepped past that very gap, brushing off his front without a clue of what was about to happen, I smirked and grabbed the front of his robe, and pulled him into the closet, shutting the door behind me.

He gasped slightly when I threw him against the wall, and I could feel his gaze on me in the dark,

"What on earth!" he said startled, and he voice made me flutter happily. Pushing him back, I replied,

"Shhh! Quiet now!" Something clicked in him,

"Little Bellatrix Black? Is that you?" I grinned in the blessing of his silky voice,

"Just call me Black, please, sir". He chuckled lightly and I froze, surprised,

"Look, Bella, my dear. I hate to break this to you, but you're barking up the wrong tree". I blinked at the shadows,

"What?" I asked in disbelief. He had to be joking, although, a sense of humour would just complete him.

"I'm gay, love". Pursing my lips, I replied,

"You are?" He chuckled again, and I didn't like him mocking my mistake. I was pissed enough as it was.

"Bent as two bob". I sighed, opening the door, and brushing the dust off my shoulders,

"Righto" I replied, shaking away my crush and mistake, "Sorry about that then, Albus. Enjoy the rest of your evening".

Walking out, I looked to find a talk, dark and handsome angel. Had someone put something in the punch or something? He had broad shoulders, and a toned chest, with long, dark hair. But, the thing that caught me were his bright sapphire eyes and his unshaved, wiry beard that he obviously thought made him look like a rebel. He was the younger of the Lestrange boys, Rodolphus.

Stepping beside him, and linking him, I greeted him with,

"Hello, handsome". He blinked at me startled for a moment, and then smirked happily as we walked past one of his friends; I pretended not to hear,

"Get in their, my son!" Malfoy, of course.

I grinned, and caught his eye,

"Do you mind if I call you Professor?"


End file.
